council_of_echoesfandomcom-20200214-history
Rilien
Rilien is Pseuda's younger brother and a scholar, he aided in the Echoes Crisis by providing knowledge of Tharizdun's weaknesses. He then went on to earn himself a doctorate in Pre-Divergent History and Arcane Studies. He undertook several archaeological expeditions aided and in 843 P.D. he led an expedition to the Grey Valley investigating the history of the Lord of Hunger. Description Appearance Rilien had a very obvious family resemblance to Pseuda, sharing his blond hair and natural blue eyes. He wore simple outfits in Syngorn green. His hair silvered quickly and he began to wear it short in the years following the Echoes Crisis. Personality Rilien shared in his brother's sense of humour, but relied on it less than Pseuda did. Instead he preferred to study and eventually sought out a formal education in Westruun to deepen his knowledge. Rilien remained in contact with his family and served as the main bridge between the estranged siblings. His niece and nephew greatly enjoyed his company and more than once he served as a babysitter to them. He was aware of his lack of combat experience and as such, served only as an advisor during the Echoes Crisis. Later in the Grey Valley, Rilien was much more confident in his abilities and, although he remained a non-combatant, he showed skill as a leader amongst his digsite. Biography Early Life Like his siblings, Rilien was taken into an orphanage when he was very young after the death of his parents. Rilien developed an obsession with reading and studying tales of the age of arcanum and the calamity. When Pseuda's latent psychic abilities were activated after a strong Suude intake, Rilien was the first person he saw and the one who advised him about his left eye changing colour. When they were teenagers, Rilien and Pseuda were adopted into a travelling troupe of Golden Grin members. Rilien spent the time studying and Pseuda split his profits with him over the next few years. After some time, Rilien left the troupe to study at college in Westruun. Scholar of the Age of Arcanum In Westruun, Rilien took on studies of the Age of Arcanum and the Calamity and before long, he graduated with highest honours. He was then chosen to return to Syngorn by Ouestra, the Voice of Memory and head historian of Syngorn. He became the leader of several major archaelogical expeditions from Syngorn that investigated the Calamity and the war between the Prime Deities and the Betrayer Gods. During this time he also made contact with Vanya and met her children and his niece and nephew, Belin and Elana and also met his future colleague, Morxes. On one expedition northwards, Rilien became one of very few mortals to be granted full access to the Metallic Dragon Enclave. Towards the end of 822 P.D. Rilien and Morxes began to investigate the movements and objectives of the mysterious Council of Echoes. Council of Echoes Rilien continued to investigate the Council of Echoes and uncovered that they were seeking the Vestiges of the Calamity, which he theorised would be used to free Tharizdun. He discovered that his brother, Pseuda was also hunting the Council of Echoes and was headed to Emon. He advised Pseuda to visit Vanya and meet her children, unaware that the family had fallen victim to the serial killer known as the Orphan Maker and that Belin and Elana were prisoners of the Council of Echoes. He also suggested that his brother and his companions come to Syngorn and meet with him and Morxes so that they can explain the Council's objectives. In Syngorn, Hindsight met with Morxes and Rilien and they explained the hypothesis that the Council were seeking the vestiges to free Tharizdun, although Rilien expressed confusion at the idea that anyone could serve as a vessel to the god as his power would burn out any mortal vessel in mere moments. However, Bishop explained that someone descended from the god in question could serve as a permanent vessel, which Rilien admitted would work in theory. Rilien was not encountered again until Hindsight were on the way to Whispercreek Estate to battle the Council of Echoes at which point he informed them that Morxes had left, citing a vision from Sarenrae. Once they returned from Tharizdun's prison in the Gatshadow, Rilien arrived and aided the war council for the battle of Emon by revealing his research of Tharizdun during the Calamity, informing Hindsight of the god's strengths and weaknesses before they headed into battle. Post Echoes Crisis Rilien then returned to Syngorn and finished his doctorate before beginning to undertake field work, searching for pieces of Pre-Divergent history. His dig team soon gained two other assistants, Zahlam, a wood elf Horizon Walker who Rilien fell in love with and married, and Daeron, Rilien's older brother who had been freed from prison and reformed by Pseuda. Rilien's studies led to him becoming the main source of knowledge for Pre-Divergent history in Tal'Dorei and as such, he was approached by The Arcana Pansophical to become their first non mage member. In the early 840s P.D. Rilien became interested in the events surrounding the fall of the Archangel Zariel and discovered that her fall directly followed her campaign to defeat the powerful mortal mage known as the Lord of Hunger during the Calamity. He tracked this campaign to the area known in the present day as the Grey Valley and set out with a dig team. In early 843 P.D. while the group were staying in Kymal, Rilien was made aware of a Drow mage named Vulwin Zylric who had discovered a new spell that allowed him to see back in time. He requested Pseuda bring him the mage and recruited Vulwin to the team. He also recruited Deia of Zephrah and an elven sorcerer named Vradin to the team. The group then travelled into the valley and uncovered the location of The Maw, the Lord of Hunger's fortress. Grey Frontier The Archaelogists then uncovered the fortress believed to be The Maw itself and a group of them volunteered to scout out the fortress ahead of Rilien as he wasn't a combatant. Vradin went with the group and after a while, it became to clear to Rilien and the others that had remained behind that something had happened to them. However, they lacked the manpower to follow the group. A few days later, Zahlam and Deia discovered The Sterling Rams on the outskirts of the digsite and after disarming them, brought them before Rilien. Rilien was curious about the group and after judging their intentions, and conversing with Karr in Draconic, Rilien ordered them rearmed and asked that they investigate The Maw and uncover what became of the group. The Sterling Rams agreed, with Echthra in particular wanting to locate Vradin. Tred accidentally revealed the sentient nature of Penance to Rilien and Echthra agreed to allow Vulwin to read the weapon's history after they returned from The Maw. The next day at breakfast before The Sterling Rams ventured into The Maw, Rilien told them what he knew of the Lord of Hunger and Zariel and Zahlam was chosen to accompany them into the fortress. Relationships Pseuda Pseuda is Rilien's older brother and clearly cares a lot for Rilien. Rilien and Pseuda were adopted together and it was Pseuda's money that was able to pay Rilien's entrance fee to school. Rilien gave a lot of advice to Pseuda during the Echoes Crisis and his advice and research became invaluable to Hindsight during the battle of Emon. Vanya Vanya is Rilien's sister and spent much of her life sperated from her brothers. She was quickly adopted and taken away. Nevertheless, Rilien encountered her in Emon and the two siblings reconciled and became fast friends. Rilien often babysat for Vanya when he was in Emon and took her in after her husband was killed by the Orphan Maker. Belin and Elana Belin and Elana are Rilien's niece and nephew. He cared a great deal for them, often babysitting them and telling them the story of their weird, wonderful uncle Pseuda. Morxes Morxes was a good friend and colleague of Rilien's. The two worked closely together against the Council of Echoes and uncovered their objective of reviving Tharizdun. Rilien was saddened when he recieved news of Morxes' demise. [[Zahlam|'Zahlam']] Zahlam is a Wood Elf Horizon Walker chosen to accompany Rilien due to the unstable planar nature of regions around his digsites. Rilien and Zahlam fell in love over their years of working together and eventually got married. They greatly care for one another although Rilien can sometimes get frustrated at what he sees as Zahlam being too overprotective. Rilien trusts his husband's abilities and as such, was happy to send him to assist The Sterling Rams in The Maw. [[Daeron|'Daeron']] Daeron is Rilien's eldest brother and is very different to his brother. Rilien took Daeron in after Pseuda freed him from prison as a way of reforming Daeron. This has mostly been successful although Rilien is always slightly on edge around Daeron due to the strained nature of their relationship while growing up. Equipment Rilien didn't possess any notable pieces of equipment. Although his mind was described as being his greatest weapon.Category:Elves Category:Pseuda's Family Category:Characters Category:NPCs